Reality TV
by symbiotic
Summary: What started as a mission to learn about the united states became a reality TV show. NaruHina, NejiTen, Sasusaku, ShikaTema reviews thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Welcome to Hunnington Beach

Naruto Uzumaki looked out the window of the Lear Jet that him and his friends were flying in. It was the start of an adventure so to speak. He remembered how it all started.

_"You did what," Naruto screamed at his teacher._

_"You heard me since you guys are going to America to be part of our first foreign attachment MTV thought it would be cool to make a reality TV show out of it," Kakashi told him._

_"But this is our personal lives," Sakura said. _

_"So," Kakashi said._

_"What a drag," Shikamaru said._

_"Hey it's not like they follow you everywhere," Kakashi said. _

_"But it's MTV they have a way of making small things international business," Neji pointed out._

_"Don't worry hey it's not Lee's going with us," Naruto said._

_"Oh good point," Neji said. _

It was just supposed to be spend a year in America to learn what the country was like because him, his best friend Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Hinata and Neji Hyuga, Tenten, Skikamaru Nara and Gaara and Temari Sabaku decided to enlist in the new Leaf Sand alliance's FAU or foreign affairs unit, not a reality TV show. By now they'd grown up, 17 or 18 years old. It was supposed to be the simplest mission ever but it got turned into a reality TV show.

As the plane landed MTV had paid for the kids to be picked up in a bus and brought to Kakashi's house. They knew what it looked like from Kakashi's pictures. When Naruto asked how he got the money to be a such a nice in a nice place like Hunnington Beach California he simply said "Secret methods". Most likely he had stolen it from when they raided out the Akatsuki's bank accounts, which all totaled out to be about 70 billion dollars that was distributed evenly among them for the mission\TV show. "Who would've known Kakashi sensei took so much money," Naruto said.

"He probably spent the rest on Icha Icha Paradise books," Sasuke said.

"True," Naruto said walking up to the front door with his bags. He put in the door key and unlocked the door. "Nice place," Naruto said.

"Can't believe that grey haired dirt bag afforded all this stuff," Gaara said walking in.

"Laugh out loud," Naruto said following him with his bags down the hall. Sasuke walked over to the TV in the living room and looked at Kakahsi's DVD collection.

"Let's see," he said throwing DVDs. "Icha Icha Paradise 1, Icha Icha Paradise 2, porn porn and more porn." He then picked up a DVD that said _In Diana Jones._ "At least he isn't a total perv," Sasuke said. He put in the DVD and started watching it. He thought it would be the classic archeologist fights against people movie, but he misread the title. It was a porno. "Perv," Sasuke said taking out the DVD and putting it back. He walked down the hall and went to one of the bedrooms. The arrangements were Naruto and Neji in one room which there's was the smallest although it was still large for a bedroom, Sasuke Shikamaru and Gaara in the other one, and Temari Hinata Tenten and Sakura in the largest room. Naruto and Neji were already setting up things. "So you like it here," Naruto asked.

"It's alright," Neji said. "It's a good place for someone who made all their money from others."

"It's not bad," Naruto said putting up a his calendar on one of the bulletin boards. "Even for the smallest room it's big," Naruto said.

"True true," Neji said. The two walked out and went down to the basement which was where they did all their instrumental band work. Sasuke was already down there playing Layla by Eric Clapton on his Dean Dime Razorback guitar.

"Care to join me," Sasuke asked.

"Just taking a look around," Naruto said walking over to the keyboard in the back. He pressed a few keys and started playing Jump by Van Halen. Sasuke followed up a little.

"Might as well jump," Neji said. They stopped and went back up stairs. The girls then walked down and started checking things out. Hinata went up the DJ equipment and put on a record and scratched it a few times.

"Hinata," Temari said. "Didn't know you could mix."

"It's one thing that I'm really good at," Hinata said.

"Yeah she knows all the big DJs," she said.

"DJ AM DJ Lethal Mr. Hahn DJ Spider to rattle off a few," Hinata said.

_Hinata close up with cameras_

"Being a DJ is one of my favorite things to do," she said to the cameras. "I found out what you can do with a record when I was three years old. One day I had seen Star Wars and I went to my dads old record player and hit the needle down to the beat of the Star Wars imperial march and I destroyed the record. Well I did it to a few more and to prevent me from destroying any more records he got me my first turntable. I officially started really DJing for parties when I was eight. I turned 13 and that's when I met Mr. Hahn from Linkin Park when they came to town. My dad brought me up to him and when I did a few songs with them that really astounded Hahn that a 13 year old can mix as well as he can." She laughed. "After that I met DJ Lethal and he really got me into the DJ world. When I was 16 I met DJ AM and he got me started in clubs. I have to say AM is one of coolest people I've ever met he's a real nice guy ever since then I've been doing work alongside Hahn Lethal AM Spider Green Lantern all these DJs in my free time it's just real fun."

_Close up ends_

"Yeah that was a good close up for the folks all over," Hinata said.

"You said it girl," Tenten said giving her a high five. Hinata no longer stutters since she has a lot of friends now, and everyone no longer calls her worthless. Naruto still doesn't know her true feelings towards him.

Sasuke opened the garage to see what Kakashi had left them to get around in. "He probably left us a wood board," Sasuke said.

"If he did I'm going to go back to Konoha and kick his ass," Naruto said. But when Sasuke opened up the garage he found that it had he was wrong.

"Holy shit," Sasuke yelled. Everyone who wasn't with him ran up next to him.

"Sasuke kun what happened," Sakura asked turning her head towards the garage. "Oh I see," she said walking into the garage.

"Kakashi sensei sure spent a lot of money on this place for us," Naruto said looking at what was in the garage. Four dirtbikes, four custom made road bikes for the boys except Shikamaru, three Dodge Vipers, and a Dodge Ram 2500 pickup.

_Close Up With Sasuke_

"Seeing the garage and all it's glory," he said standing next to his motorcycle, which had the Uchiha clan symbol on the side of the fuel tank. "Was just amazing. Who ever made these bike, if you watch this show we want to say thanks."

_Close up with Sakura_

"I knew my sensei was mysterious but this," she said. "Takes the cake. This is kick ass. I can't believe I get to drive a Dodge Viper never thought I would."

_Close up with Naruto_

"Thank you sensei," he yelled. "That's all I have to say."

Everyone marveled over what Kakashi had given them. "It was pretty nice of the guy," Temari said.

"For once he did something cool," Sasuke said.

For the rest of the day they simply chilled out and then went to bed. Tomorrow they were starting school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-High school

"B L A C K," the guy on the radio said. "The number one metal station in California is asking you to get up!" Neji slammed the off button on the alarm clock.

"Ugh," he said slipping out of bed. Naruto jumped out. "What are you so hyped up about?"

"High school," Naruto said. "American schools are supposedly cool."

"What's to be excited about," Neji said slipping on his shirt.

"It's American school it's something new," Naruto said walking out of the room and down to the kitchen, where Sakura had already scrambled eggs.

_Close Up With Neji_

"I don't know about the rest of us but I think this is real big waste of my time," Neji said. "Honestly I don't think I need to go to an American school to be and attaché."

_Close up With Naruto_

"I think this is going to be cool," Naruto said. "It should be interesting to see what American education is like."

"Hmm good eggs Sakura chan," Naruto said with his mouth full. She hit him on the hand with wood spoon.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," she ordered. "Its rude."

"Fine fine," Naruto replied rubbing his hand. The rest simply ate their eggs and bacon, grabbed their things and went out to the garage.

"Shikamaru there isn't a bike for you," Gaara said hopping onto his bike.

"Na I don't like motorcycles anyway," Shikamaru told him getting into a black Dodge Viper.

"Suit yourself," Gaara said kick starting his bike and driving it out of the driveway. Sasuke Naruto and Neji followed. The girls and Shikamaru followed after them. They drove down their street and towards Hunnington's main street, from which they turned left and then pulled into the school. Everyone was looking at them as they pulled in.

"Kick ass," Sasuke said parking in a parking spot.

"Not a bad ride," Naruto said getting off. By the time everyone had gotten there the first bell went off and they went into Hunnington Beach High school.

"Let's meet up for lunch," Tenten said. And then they all went their separate ways.

"I cannot believe I am not in the same home room as Naruto kun," she said sitting in a desk. A few people looked at her. "Check out the blue hair," one boy said. Some people laughed. She secretly did a few seals. "Byakugan," she said. "I wouldn't be talking," she said. "I can see someone shaves in areas I don't need to talk about."

"But but I," he said. The whole class was laughing at the one boy and he shut his mouth. Hinata took a seat. Homeroom was quick and in three minutes Hinata was out of it and off to her first class.

"Remember football tryouts are after school if anyone wants to sign up today is the last day," the lady on the morning announcements said.

"Football," Sasuke said. He had watched the game a little bit and watched American soldiers in Konoha play the game, but he never played it himself. He did understand the workings of the game though.

"Sasuke Uchiha," the teacher said.

"Right here," he said raising his hand. "Think I'll give football a try."

Later that day Neji entered math class. "I can't believe this is my class before lunch," he said. He stomach grumbled. "I cannot do math at my best on any empty stomach." He sat down in the middle of the class.

"Hey guys," the math teacher said. "I'm Mr. Poe."

"And I'm Mrs. Gallagher," the other teacher said.

"Two teachers," Neji said to himself. "What do they think I'm five?"

"I'm handing out a warm up," she said. "Do it and then we'll go over it." Neji noticed Mrs. Gallagher's chest, which was engorged a lot and she was walking slowly. "I wonder," Neji said doing a few seals and activating his Byakugan. He looked at his teacher. He saw she was having twins. "A boy and a girl," Neji said. "She is real lucky."

"Something worth sharing to the class Mr. Hyuga," Mr. Poe said.

"No sorry sir," Neji said continuing the assignment.

Finally lunch came and the ninja regrouped with each other. "Is this school something," Naruto said sitting down and taking out a brown paper bag.

"I got to admit it isn't that bad," Sasuke said.

"I have a teacher whose going to give birth to twins," Neji said.

"Wonder how you found that out," Sasuke said rolling his eyes. "Anyone thinking of doing any sports," Sasuke asked.

"I'm going out for field hockey," Tenten said. "And lacrosse in the spring."

"Think I'm going to do some cross country," Neji said.

"I'm trying out for the football team," Sasuke said.

"Good luck," Naruto said. "That's a tough team to make."

"Hunnington hasn't won a state championship in three years," Sasuke said. "I think they could use a few new players."

"You going out for anything yourself Naruto kun," Hinata asked.

"Not now," Naruto said. "Spring come 'round I am definitely trying out for baseball."

"Now that is something I know Naruto can do well," Sakura said. Back in Konoha Naruto was called "the blonde Ruth". He was probably the best baseball player Konoha had ever seen. He could hit well, run well and field well. He was an all around good player. He couldn't pitch though, but that didn't matter since he usually played first base anyway.

"Hinata chan you going out for anything," Temari asked.

"Maybe basketball," Hinata said. "I know I am doing work for the schools radio station." (AN my school has one I work for it as one of the announcers for sports).

"DJing," Neji asked.

"Yes what else would I do Neji niisan," she said.

"I don't know Hinata sama," Neji replied.

Well two periods after lunch the day ended. Sasuke and Tenten stayed behind for tryouts.

Sasuke slipped on some should pads and his shin guards. "Quaterback pads," one of the other guys said.

"Yeah I'm going out for that," Sasuke said.

"Ha," the same guy said. "I was quarterback for two years now and I don't intend to give up the position." He walked towards the door, slapping Sasuke with his helmet on the back."See you around meat." The other boys laughed. Sasuke slipped on his helmet and went out to the field with the rest of them where they started doing drills. Sasuke did all they had so far, and pasted with flying colors. The coaches, Coach Maller and Coach Patelli couldn't help but watch him. "Who is that kid," Patelli said.

"He's one of them exchange students," Maller, the older of the two said. "One of them ninja fellers."

"The kids good that's for sure," he said. Patelli then blew a whistle. "Alright that's it," he said. "Bring it in." Sasuke went back to the locker room.

"That kids good," one of the others said pointing to Sasuke.

"Wouldn't be surprised if he made it," another one said. Sasuke didn't here a work of it. He just went back to his locker, grabbed his gym bag and walked out to his motorcycle.

"Hey kid," Coach Patelli yelled out. He walked up to Sasuke.

"Hey coach," Sasuke said.

"Never saw anyone do that well in a tryout," Patelli told him.

"I do my best at everything," Sasuke said.

"What's your name kid," Patelli asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha," he told the coach.

"Where'd you play before Sasuke," the coach questioned as he watched Sasuke get on his bike and start it.

"Never did play before coach," he said over the engine. He then took off out of the school and went back home.

"Strange," the coach said getting into his car. He took out the list of players he wanted on the team and wrote down one more name. "Backup quarterback," he said. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke got home and set his stuff out on the kitchen floor. "How did it go Sasuke kun," Sakura asked.

"Ok," Sasuke said panting. "Hard for someone who never actually played before." He sat down at the table and started doing his homework.

"Sucks for you Uchiha," Neji said hitting him on the back.

"Shut up Hyuga," Sasuke said giving him a glare. Neji went back to whatever he was doing. Then Tenten walked in the door.

"That was fun," she said.

"What position did you go out for," Temari asked.

"Goalie," Tenten told her. "For an hour and half not a goal scored on me."

"Let's get some tunes on," Shikamaru said turning the dial on the radio.

"Hello Hunnington Beach," Hinata said. "This is Hinata Hyuga here saying it's great to be here. Now time for some old music. Here's Uncle Kracker." She back spun the disk a few times and then put in a CD. It started playing _Follow Me_.

"I remember this song," Neji said. "I sang it to you," he said looking at Tenten.

"You did," she said looking at him.

"When you passed out one day from training I brought you home and sang it to you to go to sleep," he told her.

"Oh yeah," she exclaimed.

"You don't know how you met you don't know why can't turn around and say goodbye," Neji sang.

"But all I know that when you look at me I'll swim through your veins like a fish in the sea," Tenten sang.

"Leave the vocals to the singer," Neji said. Tenten swatted him in the back of the head.

"Oh come on now," Tenten said.

"You're a drummer not a singer," Neji said walking away and into his bedroom. "Let's see now I have a teacher whose going to give birth I am now on the cross country team good thing I didn't half to try out and this school is ok," Neji said. He then closed his eyes and took a nap.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-New friends

"Hmm," Naruto said getting up at 6:30, the normal time they got up for school. "Neji come on it's time for school," Naruto whispered in his friends ear poking him in the head. Neji grabbed Naruto's hand and surged chakra into it.

"You brain dead monkey," Neji said. "It's Saturday go back to bed.

"God damn it," Naruto said. "And now I'm wide awake." Naruto stopped for a second. "That was your worst comeback ever you know."

"Shut up," Neji said rolling over.

"Forget this I'm going to skate," Naruto told his friend. He put on some shorts, his DC skate shoes and grabbed his wallet.

"Good riddance," Neji said under his breath as Naruto walked out. Naruto went down the hall and into the garage, where he grabbed his Element Skate board and put on some knee guards.

_Close Up With Naruto_

"I started skating when I was about ten years old," Naruto said. "I really like the thrill of it it's a real fun thing to do. I've never been severely hurt skating but I have fallen before. I got this board when I was 17 as a birthday present and now I am really into it. Next to ninjitsu and baseball, skating is one of my greatest pastimes."

After ending the close up, Naruto got on the board and kicked his way out of the driveway and then simply let himself roll down the hill and out onto the main road from which he proceeded into Hunnington beach. He ollied and did a 50-50 on a hand rail and then did a heel flip as he jumped off. He skated down towards the beach and stood out looking at the ocean for a few minutes before going down to Main Street and grabbing a bite to eat at a place called _Silver Dollar_. "Morning kid," the guy at the register said.

"Can I get a Thai omelet and a side of order of toast," Naruto said.

"Rye or whole wheat," the man asked.

"Whole Wheat," Naruto said.

"To drink," the man asked.

"Orange juice thank you," Naruto said handing him a credit card, which the man swiped. He sat down at the counter and looked out at the boardwalk, which was slowly awakening. "Hmm maybe I'll head down there later." He waited fifteen minutes before the guy came back with the Omlet.

"Here ya go kid," he said handing him the plate.

"Thanks," Naruto said taking his fork an knife.

"Hey wait I know you," the guy said. "You are on that new show on MTV."

"You watch it," Naruto asked.

"Na my daughter watches it," he said. "Which one are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," he said.

"Well Naruto," the man told him. "Come back anytime it's the least I could do."  
"Thanks," Naruto said looking at the guys apron. "Jay." He ate his omelet and drank the juice. "Best omelet I ever had."

"Not a problem," Jay told him. Naruto grabbed his skateboard and walked away. "See you around."

"Later man," he said. He dropped his skate board and pushed off with it, jumping off the curb and back down main street. He skated around for a little while more before he passed by some guys near an office building filming a skate video. "I wonder," Naruto said. Naruto went up to the guys. He watched one ollie off the stairs and do a 180 before getting off his board. "That's it," Naruto said. "That all you can do."

"Can you do anything better," the kid said.

"Course I can," Naruto said.

"Show me," the kid asked.

"Sure." Naruto walked behind the rail and pushed off towards it. He did a no comply to get up on the rail then did a crooked grind.

"Crooked grind," the kid on the bottom said. "Not bad." But Naruto wasn't done. He jumped up, flipped the board upside down and then slid down it all the way to the bottom.

"He just did," one of the other kids said.

"Did you get that one tape," the kid at the bottom said.

"Yeah I did," the kid with the camera said. "That kid just did a crooks darkslide."

"That's what it's called," Naruto said. "I didn't know."

"I've seen you around school and on MTV," the kid who slid down before him said. "I'm Jake Martell."

"Chris Claremont," the kid with the camera said.

"And Max West," the other skater said.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto told them.

"We know," Jake said. "You want to skate with us?"

"Sure," Naruto said. They left the office building staircase and went to the skate park. "Never been here before," he told them.

"It's cool," Jake told him. Naruto walked inside. "Can you do other things?"

"Yeah," Naruto told them. He went skate up to a rail and then ollied onto it, doing a Casper slide across it.

"Beautiful," Chris said. They went to the top of the half pipe and dropped in. Naruto did an invert and then did a 360. After that he did a Flamingo and then a 540 flip. "You kick ass."

"Yeah are you pro," Max asked.

"No I'm not pro I just skate for fun," Naruto said.

"What do you say we grab some lunch," Max proposed.

"Yeah," Jake replied. They skated out of the park and down to the _Silver Dollar_. "Hey dad," Max said.

"Hey boys you got a new friend," Jay said behind the counter.

"Yeah dad this is Naruto Uzumaki," Max said.

"I already met him this morning," Jay told his son. "He came in for breakfast."

"So you know my dad," Max said. "Nice."

"I thought you had a daughter Jay," Naruto said.

"I do," he said. "Halle come out and meet this kid." A blonde girl came out from behind the counter. Naruto marveled at her beauty.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," he said.

"What's your name," she said.

"N…Naruto," he said. "Naruto Uzumaki." She laughed.

"You're kind of cute," she said. A red line appeared on Naruto's face. She walked back into the kitchen.

"Never heard Halle say that to anyone," Max said. "You are lucky."

"She is kind of hot," Naruto said.

"Ask her out man," Chris said.

"No I shouldn't," Naruto said.

"It would make for good reality TV," Jake said.

"Maybe," Naruto said. Halle came back with a few burgers.

"Thanks Halle," Chris said.

"Don't mention it," Halle said.

"Hey Halle chan," Naruto said.

"Yes," she said turning around.

"Would you like to go to dinner tonight," Naruto asked. Halle thought about it for a minute.

"Sure," she said. "What time can you pick me up?"

"7:00 good," he said.

"Of course," she said. "See you tonight."

"He just scored a date with your sister," Jake said.

"Great job Naruto," Max said.

Back at the house Sakura Hinata Tenten and Temari were all taking baths in the large bathtubs in the master bathroom. "So Hinata," Sakura asked. "You tell Naruto yet?"

"No," she said. "I just can't bring myself to do it."

"Well for what I know he'll be staying single for a long time," Sakura said. Her cell phone began to ring. She reached over and picked it up. "Sakura Haruno who's this," she said.

"Sakura chan I scored a date with hot girl," Naruto yelled on the other end.

"Oh great Naruto," she said, frowning at Hinata.

"Bye," he said.

"Bye." She hung up.

"What happened to Naruto kun," Hinata asked. Sakura couldn't let Hinata find out on her own.

"Hinata I'm real sorry but Naruto got a date tonight with a girl," Sakura said. Hinata got up out of the tub, put on a robe, and ran out of the bathroom crying.

"Hinata," Sakura said getting on her clothes. Tenten and Temari followed. They bumped into Gaara on the way.

"Where's the fire," Gaara asked.

"Girl business," Temari said.

"Whatever," Gaara said walking back to his room. The three girls found Hinata on one of the beds crying.

"He never liked me," Hinata cried. "He never will. It's because I'm so useless."

"Don't say that," Tenten said. "You aren't worthless you know that."

"That's what you and Sakura chan and Temari chan say," Hinata cried. "He probably thinks I'm worthless."

"Look it's just a date Hinata," Temari said. "It's his first date."

"So what," Hinata said reaching for a kunai on the table. Tenten took it from her.

"That's not the way to solve your problems," Tenten said.

"It's his first date he can always screw it up," Temari told her. "Besides isn't all you ever wanted was for Naruto to be happy."

"Hai," she said.

"Well now he's happy I guess," Tenten said. Hinata still cried.

Naruto ran into the house. "I got a date tonight," he said. "I have a date tonight."

"Come again," Sasuke said.

"You heard me Sasuke I have a date tonight," Naruto said.

"With who," Sasuke shot back.

"This girl," Naruto said taking out his camera phone and showing him a picture of Halle. "Her name is Halle."

"She looks good," Sasuke said. He walked down the hall when Sakura came up to him.

"You can be a real jerk sometimes Naruto Uzumaki," she said with an angered look on her face. She stormed off.

"What the fuck did I do," he said.

"She's right you can be a jerk sometimes," Temari said.

"What," he said. "Tenten come on what did I do?" She didn't say anything. Hinata slowly came down the hall.

"Hinata what did I do," he said. She ran away and cried. Neji came up to him and slammed him against the wall.

"Whatever you did to hurt Hinata sama I'll kill your for it," Neji said.

"But I didn't do anything," Naruto said. Neji dropped him.

"You should apologize to her for hurting her feelings," he said.

"Whatever fine," he said. Naruto went and found Hinata on a chair. "Hinata chan I'm sorry for hurting your feelings in any way."

"It's ok," she said.

"Alright I have to go get ready for my date," Naruto said walking away.

"What did he do," Gaara asked.

"Hinata has been madly in love with Naruto ever since they were five," Sakura told the 5th Kazekage.

"Oh jeez I see," he said. "Hinata I'm sorry," Gaara said.

"It's ok Gaara san," she said.

"Look how well can this go," Shikamaru said. "Naruto will probably screw it up."

"You're right he probably will," Neji said. "You can tell him then Hinata sama."

"Thanks Neji niisan," she said. She hoped her cousin's genius was right this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Naruto's date

Halle was brushing her hair when her cell phone went off. "Hello," she said.

"Hi Halle," Neji said.

"Whose this," she said.

"It's Neji I'm a friend of Naruto's listen my cousin wants to talk to you," he told her.

"Ok," she said with suspicion.

"Halle," Hinata said.

"Hi whose this," she said.

"I'm Hinata. Listen I don't know if you really do but I want to know if you really like Naruto," she questioned.

"Not more then a friend I just want to get know him more," Halle said.

"The thing is I have loved him, really truly loved him like want to get married and have kids love him for some time now," she told her.

"You poor thing did you find out about our date," Halle said in a sad tone.

"I did," Hinata said.

"Well listen," Halle said. "Keep it a secret between you and me for you I'll off Naruto," she said. "I don't care if he's my friend but I really don't want a boy friend."

"You don't," Hinata exclaimed. "Then why'd you except?"

"Make for good reality TV," Halle told her. "If you really love him he's yours."

"Thank you Halle chan," Hinata said. She hung up.

"It worked," Neji said.

"Now for Naruto to simply do his part and then Hinata you should have him by the end of tonight," Sakura told her.

"Yes," Hinata said.

Naruto walked into the room wearing a suit and good shoes. "You plan on taking your bike with that on," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah what else," Naruto said.

"Whatever," Shikamaru replied.

"Where are you going that would require such formal attire," Sasuke asked.

"I little place I like to call Hell's Kitchen," Naruto said.

"How did you get reservations at Hell's Kitchen," Neji asked.

"Thank Kakashi sensei on that one," Naruto said. He then walked out to the garage, started his bike and took off.

When he got there three minutes later Halle was waiting for him. "Your stallion has arrived Miss," he said bowing in front of the bike.

"Nice ride," she said. She took the helmet he was holding and they took the fifteen minute ride to Hells Kitchen. "Woah," Halle exclaimed.

"My sensei had reservations for the place," Naruto told her. They got off and walked inside.

"Welcome to Hells Kitchen," Maitre said.

"Table for Hatake," Naruto said.

"Ah yes Mr. Hatake's student and his date," the Maitre said. "Right this way." They followed him down to the a table where they sat down.

"I'd like the roasted almond encrusted Mahi Mahi," Naruto said.

"And I'll have the everything pizza," Halle said.

"To drink," the man asked.

"I'll have a glass water thank you," Naruto said. "For my date get her your best wine."

"Pinot' Noir if you have it thank you," she said. The man walked away.

"So you cook at the Silver Dollar," Naruto said.

"Yeah," she told him. "Ever since my mom died when I was seven I just went and started helping my dad out."

"You make a lot of money off that place," Naruto asked.

"On a good day we can normally we make enough money to keep everything we own and pay the bills," Halle told him.

"Well I'm going to come back as much as I can for breakfast and lunch," Naruto told her.

"Thanks," she said. The food then came.

"Here you are sir," the maitre' said setting the food down.

"Danke schon," Halle said. She started eating.

"Man this is good," Naruto said. "I didn't know fish was this good."

"Hmm it's better then what I make," Halle joked. The two kept eating, paid and then Naruto took Halle home.

"Thanks for letting me take you Halle," Naruto said.

"Anytime Naruto," she said. "But I don't think we can have a relationship." Naruto's heart sank. "I think you are a great person Naruto but I don't want a boyfriend right now," she said. "Besides someone out there truly loves you and she's closer then you think. Hey this doesn't mean we can't be friends," she told him.

"Yeah we can still be friends," Naruto said in a solemn tone. "I have to go."

"By Naruto," she said walking into her house. Naruto got on his motorcycle and starting driving, tears forming in his eyes. "Who close to me can love me," Naruto asked himself. "Who?" He pulled himself up to the house and got off and then walked inside. Hinata was waiting.

"So how did your date go," Hinata said in a happy tone.

"She doesn't want a boyfriend," Naruto cried. He sat in a chair and Hinata sat down next to him.

"Well Naruto I want to tell you something," she said.

"What Hinata chan," he questioned.

"Naruto I like you," she told him.

"But we are already friends," Naruto said.

"But I don't just like you I love you," she said. "I want to be Hinata Uzumaki when I get older and I want to have a family and I look forward to the day when Tsunade sama steps down and you become Rokudaime," she said.

"She must be the girl Halle chan was talking about," Naruto thought. "But how did she know." He leaned in and starting kissing her passionately.

"Hinata chan can I tell you something," Naruto said breaking away.

"Yes Naruto kun," she said.

"I always knew it was you at that waterfall that one night who did that dance that mesmerized me," he told her.

"How did you figure it out," he said.

"Well the silhouette kind of gave it away but to make sure I hired a team of private investigators from America with money from Tsunade sama baa chan," he said. "They found a black spandex suit with your name on it."

"Oh," she said.

"Thanks for the performance Hinata chan," he said hugging her.

"You're welcome Naruto kun," she said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Halloween Havok-thon

(AN-This was actually the name of a festival where new bands like mine come and play and we get a chance to win a cash prize. We won a 1000 dollar prize at this festival for playing this one song. It belongs to me and Symbiotic. Also the way the characters look a lot like me and some of my band members).

"Mwuhhahahaah," Gaara said creeping up on Temari. He was dressed up as a mummy, and was covered with white sheets. "Temari I want your brains."

"Give it up Gaara I am not falling for that one," Temari said. She was dressed as a banshee. Her hair was let down and she wore and old tattered dress.

"I still want your brains," he said. Temari let out the highest pitched shrill ever heard by Gaara, bursting his eardrums.

"Crap I was just kidding," Gaara said walking away.

"Anyone seen Sasuke kun," Sakura asked.

"We are right here," Sasuke said sliding down from the ceiling on a windmill blade. He was now wearing a black long sleeve T-shirt with a large white Spider on it, had black and white gloves on, and black boots with black sweat pants.

"What are you," Sakura asked.

"We are Venom now," Sasuke said jumping off the ceiling.

"Enough with the charade and sit down," Sakura asked. "But nice Venom costume."

"Thanks I thought it would be cool to where at the Halloween Havok thon tonight since our band is called Symbiotic and we all are named after symbiotes," he said.

"Halloween what," Sakura said.

"The Halloween Havok thon," Sasuke said. "Didn't Hinata tell you that she got us signed up in the band contest."

"But we never practiced," Sakura complained.

"We did my little witch," Sasuke said looking at her witch costume. "The whole time we practiced Carnival Evil (name of the song) was the song we were going to play."

"Oh good," Sakura said. The band which is Sasuke on guitar, Naruto on keyboard, Tenten on drums, Hinata on turntables, Neji on vocals, and Sakura on bass. Neji and Hinata walked into the kitchen. Neji was simply wearing a lot of black and had his earrings in which were holes in his ears shaped like bolts with rings in them, and three spikes on his chin (this is what I have on my head) along with some other things that made him look emo. Hinata was going for a more gangster look, wearing a Yankees hat to the side with a gold chain she had gotten from DJ AM, a basketball jersey and baggy blue jeans (at a few of our concerts we went on dressing like we were from a gang).

"Check out Hinata," Sasuke said.

"Yeah that's right," she said.

"Going to mix it up on Carnival Evil," Sakura asked.

"You bet I am," she said. Naruto then walked into the room, wearing a red and black stripped shirt and cargo pants of the same color.

"Let the carnage begin," Naruto said.

"Nice," Neji said. "Hey where's Shikamaru?"  
"Right here," Shikamaru said walking in as Jason.

"Nice Jason Shika kun," Temari said walking with him.

"Thanks Temari chan," Shikamaru said.

"Did Shikamaru say something with enthusiasm," Naruto exclaimed.

"Knew it would hit you soon Shikamaru," Sasuke said eating his breakfast.

Later that night after doing some major trick or treating in the afteroon the group piled up what needed to be put in the back of their Dodge Ram SRT 10 on it and then drove down to the town park. The whole thing had been re decorated and it was adding an eerie effect to it. "They seriously out did themselves here," Naruto said.

"It is cool I'll have to say that," Sasuke said trying to find a parking spot. He found one and then pulled in. He then went to the back and took out his Dean Dime Razorback guitar. Sakura followed him out and then saw someone she had admired ever since she began playing bass.

"Is that," she said running up to a man with long blonde hair in a black T shirt. "Mr. Araya Mr. Araya," she said making a reference to Tom Araya, the bassist from Slayer.

"Hey," he said. "Who are you?"

"Mr. Araya I'm Sakura Haruno I'm a huge fan of your work," Sakura said.

"Really," he said.

"Yeah I play the same type of ESP bass you play," she told him.

"Wow that's extreme," he said.

"Can I get an autograph," she asked taking out a small black book.

"Sure," he said. He took the black book and took out a pen. "To my favorite bass player Sakura Haruno," he said. He handed the book back to her.

"Thank you Mr. Araya," she exclaimed. "Is Slayer performing tonight?"  
"No actually we are the judges," Tom said. "What's your bands name?"

"Symbiotic."

"Well from my clipboard," he said taking it out. "You are last. See you up there."

"See you Mr. Araya." Sasuke came up to her.

_Close up with Sakura_

"Getting to meet Tom Araya and find out that I get the chance to see Slayer judge us is just a dream come true," Sakura said. "I listen to Slayer a lot and when I got my bass I said to my mom "I want the same one Tom Araya uses that one mom." "Being able to meet him and get his autograph means a lot to me. Thank you Tom!"

"So Slayer is judging," he said. "Well the contest doesn't start for another hour so you want to do something?"

"I don't know what about the others."

"Well Neji and Tenten are going around to check out some of the games and Naruto and Hinata are going on the Haunted Hayride you want to do the Haunted Corn Maze."

"Sure ok if we have time to kill," she said. The two walked off hand in hand.

"So do you want anything," Neji asked.

"No nothing," she said.

"Come on something," Neji begged. Tenten looked around and saw a few spinning wheel games.

"One of those," she told him pointing to it.

"Ok," she said. Neji went up to one labeled "Electronics."

"Five bucks," the guy behind the counter said. Neji put a five dollar bill on the spot blue zero.

"What do you want if I win," he asked his friend.

"I don't know," Tenten told him. "The Xbox 360 will do."

"Ok fine," Neji said. After more people came the attendant started up the two wheels, one which chose the winner and the other chose the prize. The wheel started spinning and then Neji hit the button to stop it. The first remarkably landed on blue zero.

"You won," Tenten said.

"I'm not done yet," Neji said. The other wheel spun slowly then stopped on choice prize. "The Xbox 360 please," Neji said. The woman took one off the shelf and handed it to him (AN this is how I won one at a boardwalk.)

"Here you go," the attendant said. "Happy Halloween."

_Close up with Tenten(who is dressed punk like Neji)_

"I have to admit," she said. "That was really nice of Neji to do that for me I could've lost five bucks but I have an Xbox 360 now. It's probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"You scared Hinata chan," Naruto said.

"No not at all," Hinata said sweating. She was scared out of her wits, she had never been on something like this before. She looked at Naruto, who was dressed as Carnage while she was in her gangster outfit and they got into the back of the old tractor that said on the back "Spooky Sam's Ghost Tours".

"You ready," the driver said.

"Never haven't been," Hinata said.

"Then hang on and stay in the back at all times," he said. He started the tractor and they took off out into the woods.

"How long is this ride," Naruto said.

"About an hour and a half," the driver told him.

"We need to be back in an hour," Naruto told him.

"Oh there's a shortcut through an old graveyard," the man said. "It's extra scary though."

"We don't care," Naruto said. The man kept on driving the tractor deeper and deeper into the woods and it only got darker. Suddenly out of the back with them a man in a cloak jumped out with a scythe.

"Ahhhh," they both screamed. The grasped each other, and the man took two swipes at them before jumping out.

"My god that was weird," Hinata said. But then the sound of horse hooves could be heard, and a galloping horse came up along side of them. Even more scary was that the rider was holding a flaming pumpkin in his hand and he had no head.

"It's the headless horseman," Naruto said.

"Take cover," Hinata yelled. The both ducked and he threw the pumpkin clean over their heads before turning down another path. It exploded on a tree.

"They aren't kidding," Naruto said. They only got deeper into the woods, seeing people hanging from trees and fake bodies burning on wood poles in a pentagram.

"Satanic," Hinata said.

"Hang we're going through the graveyard," the driver exclaimed. They went through a pair of iron gates and started down a cobblestone path. All of the sudden the hands shot out from the graves and people began coming up out of them.

"Brains," they said. "Brains."

"Ahhhhh," they both screamed again hugging each other in the process. More zombies appeared on all sides and people digging up graves were seen being pulled in. But in the span of half an hour the ride had ended.

"Another couple who says they aren't scared and they come out wetter then they would if they were in bed," the driver said looking at Hinata's jeans, which were stained with urine.

"Oh Jesus," she said. She ran back to the pickup truck and got a pair of clean undergarments and pants. She slipped them on.

_Close up with Naruto_

"That had to have been one of the scariest things I've ever been through," Naruto said. "Great job Spooky Sam."

"Come on Sasuke kun," Sakura said.

"We're almost out," Sasuke said. Then a man with a chainsaw jumped out at them. They tried to run away but he started following them, the chainsaw going at full speed. Luckily the made it out.

"Close one," she said.

_Close up with Sasuke_

"That trail, from the executioners to Jason to Freddy Krueger to that last guy was really amazingly scary," Sasuke said. "Alright."

The four met back up at their truck. "You guys ready for the show," Tenten asked.

"Yep," Naruto said grabbing his Korg TR76 Music Workstation 76 Key Keyboard and its stand making his way towards the stage.

"Alright then lets do this," Sasuke said grabbing his Razorback and then heading towards the stage.

"Hey Tom," Sakura said.

"Hey Sakura," Tom said giving her a high five. "This is the band Symbiotic."

"Yeah," she said. She pointed to her friend. "That's Sasuke Uchiha on guitar, Naruto Uzumaki on keyboard, Hinata Hyuga on turntables, Neji Hyuga on vocals and Tenten Himura on drums."

"We know you guys are," Sasuke said. "I always listened to you guys. Right next to Venom you guys are my favorites."

"Venom they are good," Kerry King(one of the guitarists for Slayer) said.

"Well wait on back stage," Don Lombardo(drummer for Slayer) told them. The group walked to the back of the stage and sat waiting for what seemed like hours before they started. "Alright you're on," he told them.

"Last but not least this is Symbiotic," Tom said. The stage went dark and Hinata made a wind like sound with her turntables. Naruto then followed with a rather eerie organ sound.

"I don't this message is written in red," Neji ssaid.

"Simply put I don't think this was meant to be read," he sang.

"Stay from the graveyard where corpses fester."

"For you will find a grave with the skull of a jester."

"Feed him the token all shiny and new." He went quiet for a few seconds.

"And Carnival Evil will come for you," he screamed. The light came on and Sakura and Sasuke could be seen on the ceiling sticking to it because of their chakra. Sasuke started up his guitar and the audience was wowed by the two of them. They jumped down and the audience thought they were screwed but they landed onto their feet. The audience applauded.

"The sky has gone dark the night has gone black."

"The gates of hell have closed there's no turning back."

"Running towards you is a motley looking crew."

"It's Satan's horde they are gonna eat you! It's Carnival Evil."

"It's a hell of a ride, Carnival Evil."

"You know you're gonna die, Carnival Evil."

"Sun will come up and everything will be gone."

"Because you're going to the place other the great beyond. Carnival Evil."

"They'll rip out your bones they'll eat out your eyes."

"Theres' gonna be nothing left for the flies."

"The corpses will come and stain the ground red."

"Someone won't be returning home to bed. It's Carnival Evil."

"It's a hell of a ride, Carnival Evil."

"You know you're gonna die, Carnival Evil."

"Sun will come up and everything will be gone."

"Because you're going to the place other the great beyond. Carnival Evil."

Sasuke and Sakura stared the lead up to a solo. "There's no going back," Neji sang. "There's no point to fight back," he screamed. Sasuke then started up his solo and when it stopped Hinata continued making the sounds more eerie on her turntables after while she and Naruto did their part.

"Carnival Evil, It's a hell of a ride, Carnival Evil."

"You know you're gonna die, Carnival Evil."

"Sun will come up and everything will be gone."

"Because you're going to the place other the great beyond. Carnival Evil."

"Carnival Evil, It's a hell of a ride, Carnival Evil."

"You know you're gonna die, Carnival Evil."

"Sun will come up and everything will be gone."

"Because you're going to the place other the great beyond. Carnival Evil." Tenten then hit her drums a few more times and then they stopped. The crowd went wild.

"We rock," Hinata said.

"Out loud," Sasuke said following him. He went up to Sakura. "Great job Sakura chan." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you Sasuke kun," she said kissing him on the lips.

"And the winner is," Tom said opening an envelope. "Symbiotic's Carnival Evil."

"Alright," Naruto said picking up Hinata.

"Naruto kun," she said.

"Sorry," he said putting her down.

"I got you," she said picking him up the same way.

"Hahahahaa," he laughed. She put him down. "That was amazing Hinata chan."

"You're pretty amazing yourself Naruto kun," Hinata told him as she got her turntables. After they got their things and got a few pictures taken with Slayer holding the check for the 1000 dollar cash prize they got back in their truck and went home. It was one night they'd remember forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Sasuke's first football game

For almost a month after Sasuke made the football team he had practiced over and over again. The game was practically drilled into his mind. Now it was time for their first game. Time to see if all that training had paid off.

_Close Up With Sasuke_

"Today is the day of the Hunnington Wildcats first football game and even though I'm probably not going to get to play since I'm one of the back ups I think I'll enjoy the game anyway," he said.

He slipped on his quarterback pads and his jersey along with his pants, socks, and cleats. After getting ready he got on his motorcycle and took off down towards the school from which he walked into the locker room. "Hey coach Patelli," Sasuke said.

"Hey Sasuke," Patelli said. "Didn't think you would come."

"Team's more important then if I play coach," Sasuke said. "Someone important to me told me that."

"Get on in the locker room," Coach said. He walked in and saw Coach Maller getting the team ready.

"What are we going to do tonight," Maller yelled.

"Win," the team yelled.

"I cannot hear you," Maller yelled. "Again what are we going to do?"

"Win," the team said.

"That's right," Maller said. "Nothing less. Now everyone hands in." They put their hands on top of another. "On three Wildcats. "

"One two three Wildcats."

"Now go go go," Maller yelled. He was surprised to see Sasuke there. "Uchiha," he said. "Didn't think you'd show up?"  
"Coach the team is just as important to me even if I'm not playing," Sasuke told him.

"We'll get you in at the next game ok," Coach Maller said. "Next to Conti you are the finest quarterback I've ever seen."

"Conti's better then me," Sasuke said walking out towards the door.

_Close up with Coach Maller_

"To think that he'd show up and that he's a backup player astounds me. He probably won't play much but his devotion to it is intense," the coach said. "I've never seen someone so devoted to something as much as Sasuke Uchiha."

"Good evening fans and welcome to the season opener of another great season of football at Hunnington high," Mark Heidrich said. "I'm Mark Heidrick here with Hinata Hyuga Hinata how are you tonight?"

"Good Mark," Hinata said. "Great to be here."

"Now I understand a friend of yours is down there," she said.

"Yes that's right a backup player backup quarterback Sasuke Uchiha is a friend of mine and the guitarist in our band," Hinata told Mark.

"I heard their performance two weeks ago at the Halloween Havok thon was impressive," he said.

"Yes it was now let's get back to the game," Hinata said. "The two teams are going in for the coin toss."

The Wildcats went on one side of the field facing their rivals, the El Segundo Rattlers. "Heads," Chris Conti the quarterback said. The ref flipped the quarter and it was heads. "We go that way," Chris said pointing in front of him.

"Sure," the ref said. Both teams came out and took positions on the field. The Rattlers kicked off and one of the players caught it.

"And Jack Yarrow has the ball," Mark said. Jack began to run with it and then passed it to Chris. "And now to Chris Conti." But Conti was tackled at El Segundo's thirty yard line.

"And he's stopped at the thirty line," Hinata said. "Nice dash."

For the rest of the first time the Wildcats had the ball the Rattlers simply wouldn't allow them to get a touchdown. After four downs they kicked it off to the Rattlers, who they stopped easily. Then the same process repeated again. "The seconds are counting down for this window of opportunity," Hinata said. "Chris Conti hikes the ball. He throws it to Mike Cantella and runs into the innzone and Cantella throws. Chris is in position and it's going to be close." Chris caught the ball but at the last second was tackled.

"Touchdown," the ref said. The crowd went wild.

"A touchdown for Chris Conti," Hinata yelled. "Great catch." But something was wrong. Chris was writhing in pain. Patelli and Maller went up to him.

"You ok Chris," Coach Maller said helping him up.

"Yeah I'm fine," Chris said getting his footing.

"That's good," Patelli said. Chris put back on his helmet and then started heading back towards the field. The Rattlers kicked it off and they got it. Chris tried to stop them but it he was hurt and limped the whole way. They got a touchdown and the quarter ended.

"No," Patelli said. Conti came back. "Chris you ok?"

"I can play Coach," Chris said trying to walk. He took one step the fell over. "Gnnha," he screamed holding his legs.

"Christ," Maller said. "Get him to a doctor."

"What are we going to do," Patelli said.

"You are forgetting someone," Maller said. A grin appeared on Patelli's face.

"Sasuke," he said. Sasuke ran up to him.

"Yes sir," Sasuke said.

"Get up there its your turn," he said. Sasuke closed his eyes. "Ha," he said. The two coaches watched his eyes shift from their normal onyx to red with black lines and three dots. They had seen this before but never knew why Sasuke did it. But every time he did he did great. "Go come on."

"Sure coach," Sasuke said running out onto the field.

"It seems Sasuke Uchiha is taking the field," Hinata said.

"Uchiha who's new here has proved himself in practice but let's how well he does on the field," Mark said. Sasuke went up and the Rattlers kicked the ball off. Jack caught it and ran with it. He threw it to Sasuke and Sasuke ran, and he ran, faster then anyone had ever seen and got a touchdown.

"Alright," Mark said. "Now let's see how he can kick a goal." He went up and kicked the ball and got a field goal. "Your friend is great Hinata."

"Thanks," she said.

Sasuke kept on wowing the crowd with more great plays. But the Rattlers kept getting touchdowns on them. The score was tied 43 to 43 when the last few seconds came up.

"It's real close," Mark said. "Can Sasuke pull through and win us our first game." Sasuke stood on the field. His sharingan began to spin and he saw the plan Coach Maller had made was flawed. If he threw it to Mike Cantella the ball would be intercepted or fumbled. But he got an idea.

"Twenty two, twenty three, twenty four," Sasuke said. "Hut hut hike." The player in front of him hiked the ball and everyone split up. "Cantella on you," Sasuke said throwing the ball towards Mike. Like Sasuke had predicted someone stepped in front of Cantella. But Sasuke did something more. He shot up and tackled the guy in front of Cantella, so fast no one really saw it.

"What just happened," Mark said.

"It seems Sasuke almost came out of nowhere," Hinata said. Mike caught the ball and ran towards the in zone where he got a touchdown. A few seconds later the clock stopped. The Wildcats had won.

In the locker room the team was raving over Sasuke. "Great work man," Jack Yarrow said tapping Sasuke on the back.

"Thanks Yarrow," Sasuke said to the black kid his age.

"Best quarterback I ever seen," Mike said giving him a high five.

"No problem Cantella," Sasuke said.

"Hey Sasuke," Coach Maller said. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," he said walking up to the coach. "Something wrong?"

"No you had a great game," Maller said. "Thanks."

"How's Conti," he said

"He didn't where leg guards and now he has multiple shin fractures," Maller told him. "He's out for the season."

"Great," Sasuke said.

"I want you to fill his place," Maller said.

"Really," Sasuke said.

"Yep," he said. "Congrats Sasuke you are our new starting quarterback." Sasuke reached over and hugged the coach.

"Thanks Coach," he said.

"You just keep up your game," Maller said. "Now get on home and have a good weekend."

"Thanks sir," Sasuke said walking out of the locker room and out to the parking lot. He drove his bike home and everyone cheered.

"We saw the game on channel 22," she said. "On the school's channel."

"You did great," Neji said.

"Thanks Neji," Sasuke said. "I'm staring quarterback now."

"That's awesome man," Gaara said hitting him on the back.

"Thanks Gaara," Sasuke said.

_Close up with Sasuke_

"To be the new starting quarter back is a real big thing for me," Sasuke said. "I feel like I really accomplished something tonight and I feel sorry for Chris Conti and I really hope he gets better."

After that Sasuke closed his eyes. He had enough for one day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Merry Christmas

Christmas was soon coming around the corner and our favorite ninja are were getting ready for the holiday season. Everyone was trying to get each other a gift. Sasuke was walking around in the mall, Neji was checking out the gun shop (AN he likes Tenten. Tenten likes weaposn. Guns are weapons so it works out), Naruto was in a jewelry store and Shikamaru was checking out electronics.

"Hey can I help you," a store attendant said to Neji who was looking at some guns.

"Yes I'm looking for a gun," Neji said.

"Well you are in the right place," the man said. "What might you be looking for?"

"Something rare," Neji said. "Not a muzzle loader and something fairly recent."

"I think I have just the thing," the man told him. "Follow me to our back room." Neji followed him into the backroom and back towards a few black boxes. The guy took one and opened it. "World War 2 STG 44 assault rifle. Used by the Germans."

"How rare," Neji said.

"Very only a few are known to be available on the market," the man told him.

"Well how much then," Neji said.

"For ammo it's about 7.00 bucks for 500 rounds and the gun itself along with cleaning kit is 800.00 dollars."

"I'll take it," Neji said.

"Alright but first you have to go through the process of getting a machine gun license," the man said.

"The person I'm getting this for my wife already has one," Neji said, lying partially. He remembered the day Tenten got her gunnery license from the US Army in 2003 and she already had a wide selection at home of American and other nationalities firearms. Of course she wasn't his wife, yet that is.

"Ok," the man said. He took him out to the front and Neji signed a few papers then paid him.

"Thank you sir," Neji said.

"See you around."

Naruto looked around the jewelry store. He was looking for the perfect ring to get Hinata when he bumped into someone him and Hinata knew well. He by accident bumped into fairly average height man with spiked up black hair with a black jacket on. "Sorry sir," Naruto said. He got a closer look at the guy. "Mike," he said.

"Hey Naruto," Mike Shinnoda said. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for a gift for my girl," Naruto said.

"Same thing I'm getting married soon," Mike told him.

"Congrats man," he said.

"Whose your girl?"

"Hinata Hyuga."

"I always knew she'd get with someone didn't think it would be you," Mike said chuckling. "How is she?"

"She's good," Naruto said.

"Well were recording our new album if Hinata wants to swing by tell her she can," Mike explained.

"Cool," Naruto said. He finally found what he was looking for, a rather pricy 700.00 dollar ring that had a very large sapphire on it. "I want that one," Naruto said. The lady behind the counter took it out and put it in a box with a bow on it. "Thanks," Naruto said. "See you around Mike good luck with your new wife."

"Bye man," Mike said waving to him.

Shikamaru stood around looking for the perfect gift for Temari. "Dang what can I get her," Shikamaru said. Then he saw it, talking picture frames. He took one off the shelf and brought it up to the register. He paid for it then got into his car and drove home. "She isn't home good," he said to himself. He pushed the button on the back and started talking.

_Close Up With Shikamaru_

"Temari chan I hope you'll find it in your heart to realize how much I really truly love you. No matter what happens I will always love you and nothing can ever change that. Merry Christmas Temari chan."

Sasuke walked out of the mall feeling quite satisfied with himself. He had just bought Sakura some new pajamas, a few new shirts and some expensive makeup. But he would get the chance for something more. A band that was at the mall that Sakura really liked was there signing cards. It was the Red Hot Chili Peppers (Flea rules he is like one of the best bassist ever!). Sasuke wadded his way up to through the crowd and up to the singer, Anthony Kiedis. "Anthony," he said.

"Hey kid what do you want," Anthony asked.

"Can all of you guys sign this card," Sasuke said handing him a card. The Chili Peppers signed the card and gave it back to Sasuke. "Thanks." He walked away.

About a week later Christmas came. Neji walked into Tenten's room and decided to wake her up. He tiptoed into her room and then got down next to her. "Jukken," he said reaching over. He began to tickle her like crazy and she started squirming and cracking up.

"Neji hahahahaha Neji st hahhahhahaha stop it," she said trying to control herself.

"Neji nii san what are you doing to Tenten chan," Hinata said getting up. Neji stopped.

"Most fun tickle session," Tenten said. She kissed Neji on the lips.

"It's Christmas," Neji said.

"Oh I forgot," Tenten said.

"Christmas already," Sakura said getting up.

"Wow didn't think it would come this fast," Temari said getting up.

"Come on Naruto Sasuke Shikamaru and Gaara are waiting."

After everyone had come in and opened up some presents from friends back home and from their families for those who had ones they started giving each other their presents. Tenten loved her new assault rifle and Temari loved the picture frame. She kissed Shikamaru for it. Sakura liked Sasuke's gifts and her Red Hot Chili Peppers card. Gaara kept rolling the video camera. Then it was Naruto's turn. "Here Hinata chan," Naruto said handing her a small box. She took the box and read the card out loud.

"To a very special girl with navy blue hair," she said. "She was one of the few who truly cared. Hyuga Hinata I say to thee." She paused. "Will you please marry me?" She opened the box and put the ring on her finger. Tears filled her eyes.

"Yes," she said. "I will."

"Alright Naruto," Sasuke said clapping. Everyone else followed and Gaara got the whole thing on tape.

"And I got a call from Tsunade sama last night," Naruto told her. "She's stepping down when we get home," Naruto told her. "And I'm the Rokudaime!"

"Naruto kun," she said hugging him. It was the happiest moment of her life. "We get married when we get home."

"Promise," Naruto said. Then the doorbell went off and Sasuke went to answer it. A postman stood there with a clipboard. "Package for Mr. Gaara Sabaku," the man explained.

"Right here," Gaara said coming to the door.

"You have a very big package from a certain Kankuro," the postman said. "Sign here please." Gaara signed the forms and walked outside. Sitting in the driveway was a Hummer H2.

"Thank god for gas substitutes," Gaara said. "Guys look at this." Everyone else ran outside and marveled at the car. The postman guy left.

"Alright Kankuro," Temari said. She read the card on the front. "Dear Gaara and Temari. The village is doing well I'm doing fine as Kazekage. Gaara can I keep this position please? Love Kankuro."

"Thank you puppet boy," Naruto said. He opened the trunk and saw lots of winter sports equipment. "What's this?"  
"The card also came with season passes to Heavenly Valley North Star and Alpine Meadows," Temari said. "Enough for all of us."

"Great we can go on a ski trip," Sakura said

"Or more like you guys will," Gaara said. "Me and Temari don't ski or snowboard or do any of that stuff," Gaara told them.

"And I want to stay with Temari," Shikamaru said.

"Alright fine suits me," Naruto said.

"Want to just leave tomorrow morning," Sasuke asked.

"Sure I'm good," everyone else said in unison.

"Great," Sasuke said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Skiing and snowboarding in the Sierra Nevada

"Naruto kun," Hinata said shaking Naruto out of his bed. They had gone up to Heavenly Valley ski mountain the last night and today they were going to go skiing and snowboarding along with Neji Tenten Sasuke and Sakura.

"Thanks Hinata chan," Naruto said getting up. He gave her a peck on the nose. He slipped on some long johns and his sweater and snow pants before walking down to the bottom of the condo that they rented. He jumped onto the railing and slid down to see Sakura and Tenten making pancakes.

"Smells good," Naruto said.

"Plenty to go around," Sakura said putting some pancakes on Naruto's plate. Naruto poured on the maple syrup and starting eating. Neji and Sasuke came down.

"Thanks for the pancakes," Neji said taking a plate and some utensils.

"Real nice of you," Sasuke said doing the same thing.

"So what are you guys doing," Naruto asked. "I know me and Hinata are boarding."

"Neji and I are skiing," Tenten said.

"And me and Sakura are going try out snow blades," Sasuke said.

"Cool," Naruto said. "Where are we going today?"  
"Heavenly," Sakura told him.

"Cool," Naruto said.

After finishing eating the six of them piled up into the Hummer and went off to Heavenly Valley. "So meet back up at 1:30 for lunch," Sasuke asked.

"Sure ok," Naruto replied. They parked at a spot and they grabbed their gear out of the back. After strapping on their boots they walked down towards three different lifts. "Hinata and I are going to check out the terrain park we're taking the gondola to get to that side of the mountain."

"Sure ok see you soon," Neji yelled. The two of them got in a gondola car and took it up high up the mountain where they got off.

"Nice view," Naruto said snapping a picture of the scenic view of Lake Tahoe from the mountain top.

"I know it looks beautiful," Hinata said taking a picture. Naruto strapped on his board and pushed himself to the start of a blue square run called "Pineland". They strapped themselves onto their snowboards, Naruto was riding an K2 and Hinata a Burton and then pushed off down the hill towards the terrain park. They zipped down the hill, leaving a swaying trail in the snow behind them. In a few minutes they made it to the terrain park.

"Pass," the man at the front said. Naruto showed him his season pass, which also functioned as a park pass to the attendant. "Ok." Hinata followed and the two shot down out of the entrance and down to the terrain park. Naruto jumped up and did a board slide on a rail while Hinata went off a kicker and did a 180 method.

"Nice one Hinata chan," Naruto said.

"You to now show me some air," she asked.

"Then let me see some rail time," Naruto said. Hinata saw a rail and jumped up onto it, doing a 50 50 grind across. Naruto went off a quarter pipe to the side and did a 540 Indy.

"Nice one," Naruto said. They did some more grinds and got some more air before heading down through the half pipe. Naruto did a back flip onto the other side and Hinata did the same thing going onto Naruto's side and she pulled off a few inverts along with Naruto. At the final jump she did a 720 but Naruto went all the way and did a 1080.

"What a run Naruto kun," she said.

"Want to go again," Naruto said.

"Let me think," Hinata said. "Yes I do."

Meanwhile Neji and Tenten had just finished taking the chairlift up to the top of a black diamond called "Cannonball". "You ready," Neji said.

"The question is are you ready," Tenten said.

"Then let's go," Neji said sliding off the chairlift as it came around. They shot over towards their run and stopped for a few minutes to take a breath. "Now let's go." The two shot down and almost instantly starting hitting moguls. Neji struggled to keep his legs moving so he wouldn't fall.

"Alright Neji kun," Tenten said.

"Thanks Ten chan," Neji said. A series of jumps came up and while Neji went to the side of them Tenten jumped off and did a 360 Japan air before landing back on the moguls.

"You scared," Tenten taunted.

"No way," Neji said going off one jump and doing a 540 stale fish and then landing on log and sliding down it before stopping at the bottom for Tenten to catch up.

"I'm growing old here Ten," he said. "Can't abide laggards."

"Shut up you baka," she said chucking as they went down some rather narrow and steep trail. They turned rapidly and Neji a few times fell over from exhaustion. "Come on Neji," Tenten said. Neji got back up and then skied down the rest of the way. The two collapsed at the bottom.

"Muscles not responding," he said lying on the ground.

"Same here," she said.

"Check me out," Sasuke said going down a blue square called "Timber wolf" in his snow blades. "I'm backwards." He turned around then went into the woods but came back out, doing a split in midair.

"This is awesome," Sakura said doing the same thing. Sasuke turned backwards and Sakura went forwards and the two faced each other before turning around. The two made it two the bottom and kissed each other.

"Those are fun," Sasuke said.

"Let's go again," Sakura said.

After a while the pairs met up for lunch at the Sidewinder lodge at the base of the Nevada side of the mountain. "So how are those snow blades Sasuke," Neji asked.

"Fun," Sasuke said. "I can go backwards."

"Hinata had some pretty sick air time," Naruto said taking out his Motorola Razor and showing them some pictures of Hinata in the doing tricks.

"My muscles are still sore," Tenten said moving slowly.

"Here let me get you something what do you want," Neji asked.

"The chili in the bread bowl," Tenten said. Five of them walked up to the line. Naruto got some ramen, Hinata got a cheeseburger (AN they sell ramen at Heavenly), Neji got the same thing as Tenten, Sakura got some chicken tenders and fries and Sasuke got a hot dog. They went back to the table and started eating.

"So anyone hit up any double diamond," Naruto said.

"You nuts Mott Canyon and Killebrew Canyon are the toughest runs in the Sierra Nevada (AN I've skied them I am not kidding they are hard)," Neji said.

"Well the terrain park was awesome," Naruto told them. "Sasuke Sakura try out the snowblades there should be cool."

"Maybe later," Sasuke said eating some fries.

"Hmm so let's ski Alpine tomorrow," Naruto said.

"Deal," they all said in unison.

At alpine meadows.

"Where is sign," Naruto said.

"I don't know I can't see a foot in front of me the snow is coming down to hard," Hinata said. Of all the day's to come to Alpine meadows there was a blizzard and there was four feet of powder. Naruto could hardly move and they were on a double black diamond along with everyone else. It took them two hours to make it to the bottom before they went home.

At North Star

"Yeah alright Neji," Naruto said watching Neji grind down a rail on his skis. He jumped off.

"Kick ass," Neji said.

"Alright Sasuke let me see you got," Naruto said. Sasuke pushed off and then jumped up on one foot, grinding down the whole way.

"Nice one," Naruto said.

After that they left the Sierra Nevada and went back home to celebrate New Years. That had to have been the best ski trip they had ever been on.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8-Daughter of A Don

(AN this based off a party that we played at for the Callechi family that their one of their girls got us to play at. We didn't get a death threat and her name is really Kendra Callechi but she lives in a big house with a lot of guys wearing suits so it's easy to assume her family is with the mob. The song, which you all probably think will suck is called Welcome to my family.).

Naruto was out skating trying to get home. It was getting late and he didn't feel like pulled over by the cops. He slid down the rail of a parking garage near a shopping center when he started hearing screaming. He went towards it. Surrounding a car were a few guys with knives and baseball bats in suits. "Come on girlie don't fight it," one of the guys said. Naruto did a few seals and made some shadow clones.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Naruto said.

"Stay out of this," one of the guys said. "Go home and rent a dirty movie."  
"I'm telling you get the fuck off that girl," Naruto said.

"Who's going to stop us," one of the other guys asked.

"We are," all the shadow clones said. They quickly punched out all of the guys surrounding a badly beaten girl with her pants removed.

"You ok," Naruto asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said taking his hand.

"Who were those guys," Naruto asked.

"Lucazzis," the girl said. "Thanks for wasting them." She got a look at his face. "Hey aren't you on that new show on MTV," the girl asked.

"Yeah I'm Naruto Uzumaki," she said.

"Yeah you are also the keyboardist for Symbiotic," she pointed out.

"Yeah I know," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well I'll put a good favor in for my dad," she said. "For Naruto Uzumaki." She kissed him on the cheek and then got in her car. "See you around cutie."

"Wait what's your name," Naruto yelled.

"Kendra Callechi," she said.

"You know who are messing with," Sasuke said.

"No honestly I don't," Naruto said. "What's so bad about Kendra Valenci."

"The Callechii's are one of the powerful crime families on earth," Neji told him. "We were better off killing her then saving her."

"I would've been arrested," Naruto pointed out.

"Whatever," Neji said.

"Look I don't know what can go wrong," Naruto said.

"Hey guys you got a package," Sakura said dropping a shoebox with a string on in front of them. Sasuke opened it and inside was a fish head along with a note.

"If you don't want your head severed come to Starbucks tomorrow at 10:00. The whole band Symbiotic," Sasuke read.

"See what we are in now," Neji said.

"What we can kick all their asses," Naruto said.

"Alright so let's go," Sasuke said.

The next morning the whole band Symbiotic was in Starbucks. Two guys in suits walked in and sat at their table.

"You the Callechi's," Sasuke asked.

"Sorry Jackie here over did the letter," the older of the two men said pointing to the younger one. "Sergio Callechi," he said shaking Sasukes' hand. "I won't you kill you."

"Want do you want then sir," Naruto asked.

"My daughter's birthday is coming up," the man said. "February 16th so can you do a song for her." The band looked at each other and back at Sergio.

"Hell yes," they all said in unison.

A few days later the group arrived at the Callechi residence. "Crime pays the bills I guess," Neji said.

"I just want to get this over with as fast as possible," Sasuke said. "I hate the mob."

"You ever deal with them," Naruto asked.

"No but ever since I read the Godfather I don't think I want to deal with them," Sasuke told his best friend. They grabbed their gear and walked into the house.

"Naruto," Kendra said running up to him.

"Hey Kendra," Naruto said hugging her back. "Sorry Hinata chan," he whispered.

"It's ok," Hinata said.

"Kendra this is my soon to be wife Hinata," Naruto said pointing to Hinata, who was dressed in a blue velvet dress.

"Yes you're Toxin," Kendra said.

"Yeah I'm Toxin," Hinata replied.

"And you're Neji "Scream" Hyuga, Sasuke "Venom" Uchiha, Sakura "Shriek" Haruno, Tenten "Riot" Himura."

"You got us all right," Neji said.

"Well I like your band a lot," Kendra told her.

"Well let us set up and then we can play you a special song," Neji said.

"Yes the stage is in the ballroom," Kendra said pointing down the hall. "I'm not going to hold you up so you can go now." The ninja walked down the hall and set up their equipment. Neji turned on the microphone.

"Bonjorno," Neji said. Everyone faced him. "We're Symbiotic and we want to wish Kendra a happy birthday with this song. We call it join my family." Hinata put on a record with a weird Italian sounding beat and made it repeat it self with backspin. The lights went on Neji who was wearing a Fedora suit black tie and a rose in his shirt.

"We taking nothing personal," Neji sang.

"We take nothing of a grudge."

"But it's going to take a lot."

"To make my family not budge." Sasuke started playing guitar in a jazzy punk fashion and Naruto followed on keyboard along with Sakura on bass.

"Business is our game."

"Callechi is our name."

"You'll never have a guilty plea."

"If just ask if you join my family."

"You can join my family you'll never die."

"You can join my family we never lie."

"You can join my family and we'll say five words to thee."

"Welcome to my family."

"We don't mess around yet we are nice guys."

"We're reasonably people wearing fancy ties."

"I'll never ask anything of you."

"Except on thing and that's what do you do."

"You can join my family you'll never die."  
"You can join my family we never lie."

"You can join my family and we'll say five words to thee."

"Welcome to my family."

Hinata kept up her back spinning and Sasuke and Naruto combined their sounds to make a really amazing set of sounds.

"I don't know what's so bad about us."

"I don't know what's wrong."

"I never ask a favor of you."

"I'll only ask just what do you do?"

"You can join my family you'll never die."

"You can join my family we never lie."

"You can join my family and we'll say five words to thee."

"Welcome to my family."

Everyone clapped. "Alright you like that," Neji said.

"I love you Neji," Kendra yelled.

"Yes well you're great yourself," Neji said into the microphone.

"Do another one," someone yelled.

"More more more," the crowd cheered.

"Ok we can do one more," Neji said. Sakura started up a quick bass beat and Sasuke temporarily took out an acoustic guitar before Hinata used a record to make a trumpet sound. Sasuke then switched to his electric. "This one is called Bounty Hunter."

"I'm looking for you."

"I'm all around."

"I'm coming for you."

"You're going down."

"You'll hit the ground."

"You wont' feel a thing."

"Because you won't even hear the bells wring."

"I'm gunning for you."

"You'll soon be dead."

"I'm coming for you."

"You'll face will be red."

"Price on your life."

"I'll be right there."

"There's one place to run and that's no where." Sasuke simply one really long yet simple solo before ending the song.

"Now make a break for the exit," Sasuke said. They packed up their things, except for the drum set that was there and ran out and drove off. "Damn that was scary," Sasuke said.

"I know I've never sounded so crappy," Neji said.

"We were all nervous," Naruto said.

"Let's just forget this all happened," Sakura said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11-Great American Pastime

(AN, on the side I was writing a story for school where the main characters name is Valenci. In Reality TV her name is Kendra Callechi after my very good friend. I just typed it in the wrong window that's all so sorry for the confusion).

"Alright it's time," Naruto said jumping out of bed.

"To get a brain," Neji said.

"No you baka it's time for baseball tryouts," Naruto said.

"Shut up," Neji ordered.

That day in school Naruto had his eye on the clock the whole time in each of his classes. He simply couldn't wait for his baseball tryouts. "Come on come on come on," he said. The bell finally went off after his ninth period science class. "Yes time to give it all I got." He ran out to his locker and grabbed his baseball gear and then went down to the locker room where he got on his gear and then went outside. Coach Ginta was already briefing the players trying out. "Ok guys," Ginta said. "You all have come here and I just want you to do your best. Some of you may not come back after today but some of you may. Now let me see some baseball." Naruto walked up to the coach. "Name," he asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto told him.

"Position," Ginta asked.

"First base," Naruto said.

"I already got my starting first baseman in line since we won three nationals with him," Ginta said. "You play anything else?"

"Center field," Naruto said.

"Get out there," Ginta ordered. Naruto ran out to center field and the pitcher pitched one to the batter, who sent the ball back towards Naruto. Naruto caught it.

"Not bad," Ginta said. The batter hit another one and it was a grounder. Naruto charged it and threw it to first base getting the runner out.

"Nice one now lets see some hitting." Naruto walked over and put on a helmet then picked up a bat. He then walked up to the plate. He hit the first pitch over the pitchers head and got a ground rule double.

"Think I'm onto something," Ginta thought. Naruto clobbered more balls over the fence and also stole lots of bases. "Alright bring it in," he ordered. He watched Naruto walk off the field and back towards the school. "New starting center fielder Naruto Uzumaki."

The next day Naruto checked the tryout results. "Yes I made it," he said jumping up and down.

"Don't embarrass yourself now," Gaara said walking with him.

"You know I won't," Naruto said.

Two days later was their first game against the Ridgewood Flames. "Good evening fans I'm Mark."

"And I'm Hinata and welcome to another great season of baseball," Hinata said.

"Yes this is the great American pastime," Mark said. "We have a new player on the field Naruto Uzumaki and he has wowed Coach Ginta in tryouts with his superb all around skills except pitching."

"Yes Naruto is like Ty Cobb isn't he," Hinata said.

"Yes except not as mean," Mark told her. Hinata laughed and Hunnington took to the field. Ridgewood's first two batters were struck out and the second was out on a "can of corn" (infield fly ball).

Then it was Hunningtons turn. Leading off was Max West, Naruto's good friend, who got a base hit. The second batter got out, and the third got Max to second and himself on first. Naruto then came up to bat. The pitcher threw the ball and Naruto swung and missed. "Strike one," the umpire said. The pitcher pitched another one and this time Naruto hit a ground rule double, driving in Max and putting the third man on third while he went to second. The next two batters were put out at first.

In the second inning the first batter got up and hit the ball towards Naruto, which he caught. The second batter was struck out, the third walked and the fourth bunted but first baseman Bradon Durant tagged him out. Then when Hunnington came up to bat, they got a man on first but their other two batters struck out. They still led the game 1-0.

During the third inning all the Ridgewood batters were struck out in the top. In the bottom of the third, Durant got a home run and then the next batter got out at first. Max came up and he got a single and the next batter grounded out. Naruto came up and he hit one to deep right field, driving in two more runs.

The next inning Ridgewood got two batters on base and the next two struck out, then the last batter hit a home run before the one before him struck out as well. That tied the game at 3-3

The rest of the game was really all tied at 3-3. Then Ridgewood got up. Their first two batters were put out at first but the third one came up. He got two strikes and a ball but the next pitch he hit was sent deep into center field. "Naruto runs for the ball," Mark said. "He's close he's close he's…". Naruto jumped up onto the fence and put his glove out and the ball landed neatly into its pocket.

"My oh my," Hinata said. "I don't believe it a home run robbing catch for Naruto Uzumaki," she said. "The ball that could've cost them the game stopped by one of their best players tonight."

"The game isn't over yet Hinata," Mark said. Hunnington came up to bat and got two runners on first and third. The second two were out from a pop fly and a strike. Naruto then came up to bat. The first pitch came. He swung and missed. The second one came and it was high and that was called a ball. The third one came up and he swung. This time a loud crack went out.

"Sent high into deep center field," Hinata said. "It is high it is far it is," she said holding her breath. The center fielder tried to mimic Naruto's home run robbing catch but the ball was too high up. "Gone," Hinata yelled. "Gone a three run home putting Hunnington in the lead 5-3, ballgame over Hunnington wins Hunnington wins."

When Naruto got home everyone tackled him. "Man what a great game," Gaara said.

"See I told you he'd own," Sakura said. "He's the blonde ruth."

"Thanks Sakura chan," Naruto said. Hinata walked in and kissed him.

"What a game," she said.

"The way I see it I came I saw and I kicked their asses," Naruto yelled.

_Close Up With Naruto_

"I never expected to play the way I did tonight," Naruto said. "I'm just happy play and that I did a phenomenal job doing it."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Hinata's music video

"God damn this is remarkably boring," Hinata thought as she flicked through the channels. She then flicked the channel to MTV.

"That's right just submit a video to MTV and the best video we'll be shown at the 2006 Video Music Awards. The winner will also make an appearance there along with the band that made the song used in the video. It has to be about your life or someone else's. Remember many will enter one will win."

"Hmm I got an idea," Hinata said getting up from the couch and going into her room. She did a few quick simple commands and accessed Konoha's central video mainframe. Konoha always kept footage of all ninja activities so this was where she'd get her footage. She selected a few clips and started dragging them into place in Windows movie maker.

"Hey I've been looking all over for you Hinata chan," Naruto said walking up to her. "Where you been?"

"In here," Hinata said.

"What are you doing," he asked.

"Making a music video," she said.

"For what song," Naruto said.

"Rolling by Limp Bizkit," she said.

"Can I see," Naruto asked.

"No silly it's not done yet," Hinata told him.

"Fine suit yourself," he said walking out.

"Hinata chan time for dinner," Tenten said.,

"No sorry I'm busy," Hinata said.

"You sure you can I mean we're only serving dinner once each night," Tenten said.

"Yeah I'll be fine," Hinata said.

"Hinata sama what are you doing," Neji said walking into her room. "It's one in the morning."

"Sorry Neji neesan I'll keep the volume down," she told him. He walked away.

Finally after days of working on it with only a few sandwiches and a few glasses of water Hinata finished her music video. She got everyone into the living room. "Alright I put a lot of work into this so tell me what you think," Hinata said. She hooked her laptop to the TV and pressed play. Firs was a close up of Jiraiya but instead of saying something normally, he literally lip synced the words "right partner keep on rolling baby you know what time it is." That got everyone looking. The video Hinata had made had taken video playing along with song lyrics to a new level. She had made the people in the video look like they were singing everything, when the really weren't.

"My god that was kick ass," Sasuke said.

"You should submit it to MTV Hinata sama," Neji said.

"What did you think I was going to do with it," she said.

A day later Hinata recorded it onto a DVD and sent in the video. "Alright let me see here," one of the video judges said picking up her DVD. "This one's from Hinata Hyuga."

"The blue haired girl on the reality TV show this probably must suck," the other judge said. The judges put the DVD in the DVD player and started watching it. When they were done they looked at each other, then at the DVD, and then at each other again.

"We found our winner," the two said in unison.

Sakura was cooking in the kitchen two days later when she flicked the channel on the small TV to MTV. "This is the winner of the homemade movie contest this is Ninjas Keep Rolling by Hinata Hyuga," the guy on the TV said.

"What the," Sakura yelled. Everyone rushed in.

"What just happened," Sasuke asked. He looked at the TV.

"My god Hinata chan," Naruto said.

"I won," she said.

"She won," Neji said.

"Alright Hinata chan," Naruto said hugging. She took out her cell phone and made a call.

"Hello," the guy on the other end said.

"Lethal what's going on," she asked.

"Hinata is that you," he said.

"Yeah listen you think that you could get Fred Sam John and Wes back together for a public appearance at the MTV music video awards," she said.

"I'll see what I can do," DJ Lethal said. He hung up.

A week later Hinata appeared at the MTV video music awards. She got to be interviewed by a few people like Ryan Seacrest and she also met people like AFI, Lil Jon, E-40, and Chamillionaire. Then she took her seat in the audience and waited patiently for her turn. "Alright this next category is a new one and it's for a home made music videos," Jack Black, who was hosting the thing said. "This one goes to a blue haired girl in the audience Hinata Hyuga for Ninjas Keep Rolling. Everyone applauded as Hinata walked up from the audience and came up on the stage. She shook Jack Black's hand and then took the award.

"Yeah well it was great showing people what ninja are capable of," Hinata said. "But lets not forget I didn't make the song. Give a round of sound a few long time friends of mine. Fred Durst Wes Borland, John Otto Sam Rivers and DJ Lethal they are Limp Bizkit." The five guys came out from the back of the stage and walked up to Hinata. "Great to see you could make it Lethal," Hinata said.

"Hey anything for Hinata," Lethal said in his Latvian accent (AN DJ Lethal is from Latvia).

"Yo thanks for inviting us here Hinata," Fred said giving her a high five.

"No prob Fred," Hinata said. She said hi to Sam John and Wes then stood by the podium.

"Yeah it's great to be here," Fred said. "I have to admit this is probably a better music video for a song then the original video for Rolling was which won a MTV video award. It's great to be out here with a long time friend of ours we've known Hinata for five years now since she was thirteen when we met her in 2001 at a concert in her city. So without further ado I ask you to shut the fuck up before we fuck this thing up." The audience clapped as everything went dark and Bizkit disappeared. "Alright partner," Durst said. "Keep on rolling baby you know what time it is." They did a live perform of rolling with the video playing silently in the background. Everyone marveled at what was going on in the video, which they thought wasn't possible. The only difference was that Hinata was doing the turntable work instead of Lethal. That also wowed the audience.

_Close up with Hinata_

"Being able to perform alongside of Limp Bizkit in front of all those people was just a dream come true and really I'm happy that those guys could come out and be here," Hinata said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-One last time

"I can't believe we are going home so soon," Neji said.

"I know I cannot believe it went by so fast," Shikamaru said.

"We'll all miss America that's for sure," Sasuke said playing a song on his Dean Dime Razorback guitar.

"I know," Hinata said.

"Want to do one more show," Tenten asked.

"Before we leave," Naruto said. "I'll do it."

"Good I want to show off my new guitar playing skills," Hinata said.

"You play guitar Hinata sama," Neji said. "But you're a DJ."

"I taught her how to play she's not as good as me but she should make a fine rhythm guitarist if we need one," Sasuke told Neji. (AN occasionally Spencer "Toxin", our DJ will play rhythm guitar when we need someone to but he's mainly turntable).

"Yeah it doesn't mean I'm not doing turntables," Hinata said. "I'll just swap off."

"That opens up possibilities," Neji said.

"Well look the school is having a dance with an 80s rock battle of the bands, we play one song from the 80s and we can own," Sasuke told him.

"Like what though," Neji said. "Not many 80s bands had a keyboardists or turntablists."

"You guys can do one song without me," Naruto said.

"What would Symbiotic be without Carnage," Neji said.

"I don't know just you can do one I won't care," Naruto said.

"I was thinking maybe some classic Guns and Roses," Sasuke said.

"That I can agree with," Neji said.

The day finally came for the dance/contest at Hunnington High. "Yes alright we want to say a goodbye to our ninja friends," the principal said. "They are leaving this weekend and we'll miss them very much. You guys deserve this one last dance and I'll see you all again in a week at graduation." Everyone applauded and Symbiotic came up onto the stage.

"Alright so we are leaving this weekend," Neji said. "Were going to miss you all we had some good times here in the United States but we have to get back home. Now I know you'll all know what this is." Sasuke started playing the guitar beat and everyone applauded. They were also surprised so see Hinata on rhythm guitar.

"She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I stared too long  
I'd probably break down and cry."

"(Woahhhh) Sweet child o' mine  
(Woah oh oh oh) Sweet love of mine."

"She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
And if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain  
Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder  
And the rain  
To quietly pass me by."

(Woah oh oh oh) Sweet child o' mine  
(Woah oh oh oh) Sweet love of mine  
(Woah oh oh oh) Sweet child o' mine  
(Woah oh oh oh) Sweet love of mine  
Sasuke then started up his solo and the crowd went crazy.   
Where do we go  
Where do we go now  
Where do we go  
(Confusing parts with Duff and Axl singing)  
Sweet child o' mine

"Alright," Neji said.

Two days later the group left Hunnington beach. It was a trip they'd remember forever. A week after they got back Naruto and Hinata were wed and Naruto became Rokudaime. The group Symbiotic continues to play for fun every now and then. Sasuke and Sakura were wed a year later along with Shikamaru and Temari and Neji and Tenten. Gaara would still continue to be Kazekage much to Kankuro's disliking but he got over it. Their kids now do a lot of playing in their own band "Switchblade" (this is the name of my brother's band, he is the keyboardist). It consists of Sasuke's daughter Izure on main guitar and his son Shinji on rhtym guitar, Shikamaru's son Toshiro on bass, Neji's daughter Hiromu on drums and his son Nakio on vocals, Naruto's son Gin(which means silver) on keyboards and his daughter Kin(which means gold) on turntables.

(AN the crap ending was just because I really want to finish this up and get on to another project I'm doing which could take months since it's going to be long. It's going to be called Red Dead Sasuke and you'll see what it's like when it's up.)


End file.
